Même pas en rêve, j'ai déjà un maître!
by Pink.Awa
Summary: A la tombée de la nuit, une grande fête est prévue dans le jardin de la demeure Hyuuga. Horreur, qu’est ce qu’Ino pourrait bien porter ? ‘Reusement, Kiba est là KibaIno


Autetrice : mwa

Titre : Même pas rêve, j'ai déjà un maître !

Genre : Romance/Général

Disclamer : Le vendeur, ainsi que la boutique sont mes seuls propriétés, tout le reste est à Kishimoto-sama T.T

Résumé : A la tombée de la nuit, une grande fête est prévue dans le jardin de la demeure Hyuuga. Horreur, qu'est ce qu'Ino pourrait bien porter ? 'Reusement, Kiba est là

Couple : Kiba/Ino au pouvoir u.u

Note : c'est une chose écrite au beau milieu de la nuit, par moi, vous attendez pas à un truc potable . 

Note bis : Meuchi infiiiiniment à ma Catherine-Sama (kei.hotaru) d'avoir lu et servi de bêta lectrice à cette chose…

Note bis bis : Pour les besoins de la fic, Akamaru a gagné un séjour –forcé- dans l'hôtel canin du coin

Sur ce, bonne lecture

…….

10 :00 : Demeure du clan Yamanaka

« Moi, je suis persuadé qu'une fille serait plus apte que moi à te répondre dans ce genre de situation ! »

« Et moi je te dis que c'est le contraire ! Réfléchis, sombre crétin ! Si une fille se fait belle, c'est dans le but de plaire aux mecs ! Donc, c'est plus logique qu'un garçon m'aide à choisir ma tenue ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Tout ce temps passé avec Shika, ça aura donc porté ces fruits… »

Ino prit une air boudeur, affreusement trognon, mais si puérile pour ses 16 ans.

La jeune fille avait invité le maître-chien de Konoha à passer la matinée chez elle pour l'aider à se préparer pour la fête organisée le soir même, à la tombée de la nuit. Et après les yeux de bébé cocker battu qu'elle lui avait fait, Kiba n'avait pu qu'accepter. Et puis, passer un début de matinée avec la kunoichi, qui depuis ces derniers temps ne le laissait pas indifférent, ne le gênait nullement. Il s'était même senti flatté qu'Ino lui demande, à lui et pas à Shikamaru.

Abandonnant son air grognon, la blonde rejoignit le jeune homme sur le lit, attaquant le sujet principal.

« Alors, je mets quoi pour ce soir ? »

« Hein ? Heu… »

Le brun rosit légèrement. Il se sentait un peu stupide… Depuis hier, cette question ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit, alors que c'était la raison de sa venue chez Ino… Il réfléchit un instant, se penchant en arrière et prenant appui sur ses coudes, sous le regard impatient d'Ino…

« Hm… En général, tu portes des trucs un peu genre punk-rock, bien stylé… C'est super joli… Tu pourrais mettre un truc comme ça… »

« Ha… J'aurais pensé que si je changeais, ça serais plus… 'fin, que ça marquerait plus… Enfin… Regarde un peu ce que tu aimes bien dans l'placard. »

Elle désigna d'un simple geste du menton la porte coulissant dans un coin, au bout de sa chambre. La kunoichi semblait un peu déçue de la réponse de son ami. Mais, il trouvait que ses habits du quotidien étaient super jolis et c'était déjà très bien.

Kiba se leva et se dirigea vers le placard précédemment désignée. Il avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Son amie semblait s'attendre à autre chose.

Il fit coulisser la porte en bois blanc et fut soufflé par le contenu du placard… La moitié penderie était bourrée de jupes rouges, noires ou même en jean, correctement rangées avec de nombreuses paires de chaussures à terre. Mais de l'autre côté, bordel absolu. Des tops, du plus simple au plus déchiqueté, des pulls en résille, des jambières, guêtres, écharpes et autres accessoires étaient fourrées dans les étagères dans la plus complète anarchie.

Le maître-chien préféra d'abord s'aventurer du côté ordonné de la force. Quel bas choisir pour sa blondinette… Après quelques instants d'observation, il se tourna vers sa camarade, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« T'as pas de pantalons ? »

« Heu…. . »

Plus sûre d'avoir ça en stock, Ino se leva pour aller voir. Postée derrière son ami, elle scruta quelques courtes secondes ses vêtements, avant d'apercevoir un tissu en jean, qu'elle reconnu rangé au hauteur, avec ses écharpes. La blonde se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le vêtement. Encore un peu trop petite, elle s'appuya sur l'épaule de Kiba. Lui, il sentit un agréable frisson remontait le long de son échine à ce simple contact.

Avec un petit « Attention la tête », Ino réussit à extirper le pantalon en jean, entraînant avec lui quelques écharpes qui s'écrasèrent à terre.

Ino prit un peu de recul, et montra le jean à Kiba. Un jean clair et déchiré à quelques endroits au niveau des cuisses.

« Alors ? »

« Heu… Il est moulant ? »

« Ouais, carrément pas du tout… pourquoi ? Ca pose un problème ? »

« Ben… Les mecs, z'aiment pas vraiment les filles qui leur ressemblent… Quand y'a que les goûts, ça leur va impec', mais sinon fringues, pas nan… »

« Si tu cherches un pantalon moulant, on trouvera pas ça ici… »

« Ben… Tu vas être heureuse… On est bon pour du shopping… »

Ino ne retenu pas son petit cri de joie, accompagné d'un petit bond, ce qui fit sourire un Kiba attendri.

10:24 centre ville de Konoha…

Quinze minutes déjà que les deux amis déambulaient dans tout Konoha, passant dans diverses petites rues, dont la jeune Yamanaka ne souvenait pas de leurs existances. D'ailleurs, elle s'était même égarée après quelques minutes, quand Kiba avait légèrement accéléré le pas, contraignant le brun à la tenir par la main. Ressentir cette douce et fine main attrapée la sienne avait fait apparaître chez Ino une jolie couleur tomate. Même effet chez l'Inuzuka.

« Kiba-kuuun…. Tu viens de nous paumer dans notre village natal… »

« Ino-chan… Ne me prends pas pour le crétin que je suis pas… Je cherche juste une boutique où je suis sûr qu'on trouvera le bonheur. »

Une boutique dont Ino n'aura pas connaissance ? Ca l'intéressait !

Après encore quelques rapides minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent enfin devant une petite boutique, qui avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sympa. Vous vous demanderez sûrement ce que fait une boutique si loin du centre ville ? Et bien en faîtes, elle n'était pas si éloignée du centre ville, c'est juste que Kiba avait prit le chemin des écoliers pour s'y rendre et pouvoir ainsi tenir plus longtemps la main d'Ino. Sa chaude et fine main, sa peau si douce contre la sienne… Kiba ne réalisa que quand ils furent face à la devanture qu'il tenait encore cette fine main et il la lâcha avec un faible « Ho, 'scuse » Ino n'y répondit rien, peut être un peu déçue ?

Les deux jeunes rentrèrent dans la boutique et la jeune fille ne retient un « Ho my god » étonné. Cette boutique convenait plus que parfaitement à Ino. Au centre touts les vêtements étaient réunis, cachant parfois de l'autre côté quelques accessoires. D'autres bijoux, ceintures et parfois même sous-vêtements étaient présents le long des murs. Ce qui frappa Ino, c'est que le magasin était vide. Une pareille boutique, non peuplée ? Inconcevable pour la jeune fille.

Quand Kiba se tourna vers la kunoichi pour voir sa réaction, un sourire aux lèvres, il ne trouva que de l'air. Elle était déjà parti se chercher le fameux jean. Elle devait avoir une idée du pantalon qu'elle voulait alors il la laissa tranquille, partant faire son petit tour.

Une petite demi-heure passa avant que la blonde ne vienne retrouver son ami, les bras chargés, un sourire radieux peint sur le visage.

« J'vois qu't'as trouvé ton bonheur »

« Wiiii, c'est trop super cette boutique ! Je t'adore fooort Kiba-kun ! Ca te dérange pas de m'accompagner jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage pour me donner ton avis ? »

Kiba lui répondit affirmativement, accompagnant sa réponse d'un sourire enchanté. Une fois encore, l'élue de son cœur voulait son avis, et ça le touchait.

Il l'accompagna donc jusqu'au fond du magasin et s'appuya contre le mur face à la cabine qu'Ino occupée, et patienta. Ino finit par tirer sans bruit. Si discrètement que Kiba n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Car oui, Kiba fermait les yeux, avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et puis, ses lèvres roses étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Il était si… adorable. La jeune fleuriste se ressaisit et s'approcha silencieusement du garçon. Elle le secoua doucement, l'air amusé.

« Hein ? heu… Quoi ? Ha… »

« J'étais si longue que ça Kiba ? »

« Heu… Nan… Heu… Waouh… T'es magnifique… Enfin… j'veux dire… les fringues te vont… magnifiquement. »

Oui, effectivement, Ino était très jolie. Elle avait essayé un petit top noir à pois blancs avec de bords en dentelles et une petite jupe bouffante blanche à pois noires au dessus d'un jean clair pas trop moulant.

Et Kiba la trouvée d'autant plus jolie avec son air d'enfant. Elle avait une expression rieuse et des mèches mi-longues blondes encadraient cet angélique visage.

« Cool, merci beaucoup, Kiba-kun… »

Elle rentra rapidement dans la cabine pour en ressortir bien plus vite que la première fois… Cette fois, elle portait un jean baggy sombre avec une longue écharpe en tissu blanc aux arabesques noirs à la taille et, en guise de haut, un tee-shirt gris moulant aux bords coupés qui tombé de son épaule gauche.

Ino avait l'air plus sûre d'elle que la première fois, et Kiba aussi.

Kiba lui donna son avis avec un « Whou houuu » pas vraiment discret et un clin d'œil malicieux. Ino perdit un peu d'assurance face à une réaction si vive mais sourit.

Pour la dernière fois, elle essaya une tenue : le jean clair, quelque peu moulant, déchiré, qu'elle pensait mettre pour la fête et un haut entièrement en résille qui dévoilait le nombril avec quelques bouts de tissu noir en dessus de la résille qui partaient dans tous les sens et cachaient sa poitrine.

Elle inspira un bon coup et sortit, prête à affronter le regard de Kiba.

Timidement, Ino poussa le rideau, et déjà Kiba l'observait. Plusieurs fois, il cligna des yeux, ébahi.

« Alors là !! J'ai pas de mot qui vienne. C'est…. Plus que magnifique ! »

Ino rougit et partit se rhabiller, réjouie que toutes ses tenues aient plu à son cher Kiba.

« Quand t'aurais enlevé ses fringues là, tu me passeras le tout, j'conduirais ça à la caisse. »

« Oki, d'acc' »

La blonde fit rapide glisser la totalité de ses futurs achats sous le rideau. Kiba ramassa le paquet d'affaires et se dirigea vers la caisse. Il espérait fortement qu'Ino prenne son temps.

Le caissier, qui était certainement aussi le patron de la boutique, était un jeune punk, brun, la vingtaine et l'air vachement sympa.

Le plus jeune posa son paquetage à la caisse et y ajouta un petit écrin. Le jeune homme face à lui lui sourit gentiment, tout en passant les articles.

« Cadeau pour ta p'tite copine ? »

Kiba tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, gêné à en juger par le rose tendre posé sur ses joues et grommela un « Ouais mais nan, c'est pas ma p'tite copine… » qui fit de nouveau sourire le punk.

« Vu comment elle te bouffait du regard quand t'avais le dos tourné, j'aurais pas dit ça… 'Tout cas, vous seriez mignon à deux… »

Toujours un peu plus gêné de savoir qu'Ino l'avait regardé, Kiba grommela de nouveau.

« Ouais, heu bon… ça f'ra combien ? »

L'Inuzuka eu juste le temps de payer et de s'avancer vers la sortie qu'Ino sortit de la cabine. Elle regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds comme des billes et lui lança un « Qu'est-cque-tas-fait-toi ! » accusateur.

Avec le même sourire que pourrait avoir un enfant qu'on viendrait de gronder, il lui répondit :

« Pour un anniversaire que j'aurais oublié de te souhaiter dans ta petite enfance ? »

La blonde s'avança dangereusement de lui, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. La Ino mature et assagie qu'elle était devenue serait redevenue la furie imprévisible ? Il semblait bien…

« Alors toi ! Tu ! Tu ! tu… »

Elle déposa un tendre baiser papillon de ses fines lèvres sur la joue satineuse du brun. Celui ci piqua un fard…

« Tu es vraiment trop adorable ! Mais tu sais, c'était pas la peine… »

« Ho… J'y tenais… »

11:59 Demeure du Clan Yamanaka

Ino se trémoussait au milieu de son lit, sous le regard perplexe de Kiba, qui ne comprenait plus rien à la –presque- femme. C'était quoi au juste son caprice qu'elle lui faisait ?

« Mais moi je veux mettre la ceinture dorééée heu ! »

« Mais… T'as que le pantalon de choisi ! Si ça s'trouve, ton haut suivra pas avec ta ceinture ! »

La blonde arrêta de se dandiner comme une enfant gâtée et regarda Kiba, surprise, la tête inclinée sur le côté gauche.

« Mais…. »

« … »

« On va à Ichiraku ? »

Totalement blasement de la part du maître d'Akamaru…

« Tes fringues Ino-chan, tes fringues ! Après la bouffe ! »

« Alors, cherchons un haut ! »

La jeune fille, un large sourire aux lèvres, sauta devant son placard et jeta du côté de Kiba tous les hauts « potentiellement convenable »

Deux minutes plus tard, presque plus aucun tee-shirt dans le placard… Et puis, une idée de génie germa dans l'esprit de l'héritière Yamanaka.

« Et si je mettais un de mes nouveaux tee-shirts ! Celui en résille, il est joli non ? »

« Non mais rêve pas ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser te faire reluquer par tous les mecs de Konoha ! »

Cet élan de colère et de possession de la part du jeune homme surpris Ino autant qu'il lui faisait plaisir. Bien sûr, ses joues s'étaient empourprées. Et celles de Kiba firent de même quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait laissé sortir…

« Heu, enfin, j'voulais dire… Ton sous-pull en résille, avec ton mini top noire entièrement déchiqueté, ça serait super joli, nan ? »

Ino réfléchit un instant et ne tarda pas à sourire à l'homme-chien. Elle avait tout de suite su qu'en demandant à Kiba de l'aider, elle faisait un bon choix.

« Heu, Kiba-kun, demi-tour stp ? »

Kiba s'exécuta de suite, essayant de ne pas être trop troublé rien que de penser que celle qui hantait ses pensées se changeait juste derrière lui !

Une minute plus tard, Ino lui lança un petit « C'est bon », signe qu'il pouvait se retourner.

Quand, il l'aperçu, il fut soufflé. Ses habits correspondaient parfaitement au style habituel de la demoiselle, mais partout, elle était encore plus belle qu'à l'habitude.

Devant l'expression interrogatrice de son amie, Kiba entrouvrit les lèvres. Il les ferma. Et fit encore quelques secondes le poisson avant de finalement à la question muette de la kunoichi.

« 'Sais pas quoi dire… 'Soufflé par tant de beauté… »

Kiba secoua la tête pour se remettre un peu les idées en place. Ce petit sourire gêné qu'elle avait eu… Petit sourire qui avait rendu encore plus rayonnant son joli visage. Cette divine image d'Ino l'avait troublé…

Il se leva, se dirigea vers les sacs, restés à la porte de la chambre. Il sortit un petit écrin noir. L'écrin fut posé sur la table de chevet et Kiba en sortit un petit collier en argent. Le pendentif représentait un croissant de lune avec une étoile.

N'osant même pas regarder Ino dans les yeux, les joues rouge coquelicot, ne se reconnaissant même plus, Kiba leva le collier face à Ino.

« La Lune et son Etoile, pour la plus étincelante des étoiles, celle qui me guide, quand je ne vois plus que la nuit. »

La jolie blonde porta ses doigts jusqu'au pendentif. Sublime… Elle ne trouva que ça pour le qualifier… Et la petite déclaration de Kiba lui avait foutu les larmes aux yeux.

Avec une petite voix toute émue, Ino demanda faiblement, bêtement même :

« Pour… moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme enleva simplement le pendentif des mains de sa tendre et lui passa autour du cou. Se remettant de son émotion, Ino réunit ses cheveux blonds et les passa sur le côté, pour faciliter la tâche à Kiba. En sentant ses douces mains caressées son échine, elle frissonna.

Ino se regarda dans son miroir le temps où le shinobi lui mettait son collier. Oui, il était vraiment magnifique, son collier. Oui, il était encore plus magnifique, celui qui lui avait offert.

Une fois le bijou attaché, Ino se retourna, passa ses bras autour du cou de celui qu'elle aimait et nicha tendrement son visage dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle ferma les yeux pour respirer plu pleinement son odeur, posant son souffle chaud sur sa clavicule.

Kiba, lui, frissonnait doucement, régulièrement, au rythme des expirations de sa Ino, appréciant, les yeux fermés, cet instant comme le dernier.

Aucun des deux ne pourraient savoir combien de temps les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi, mais ce fut Kiba qui rompit cette douce étreinte. Il saisit le menton de la blonde du bout de l'index, elle releva celui-ci et Kiba, avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il pouvait, posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa dulcinée. Il posa ses mains sur ces hanches. Le baiser dura un long d'instant, qui parut naturellement trop court aux deux jeunes.

Ino se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, de nouveau, franchissant les quelques centimètres qui la séparait des lèvres tant désirées. Ces douces lèvres, elle les happa avec avidité, puis s'en suivi un vrai baiser. Le maître chien vint chercher les lèvres fruitées de sa Ino. Timidement, il demanda le droit de passage, et, voyant la jolie blonde accéder à la requête avec tant de passion, il prit confiance en lui. En même temps que sa main venait caresser la chevelure fine et soyeuse de la blonde, sa langue procurait de douces caresses à Ino, qui y répondait volontiers.

Sa fine main vint caresser avec la même tendresse d'une mère pour son enfant la joue de son aimé.

Le baiser prit fin. Un « je t'aime » plein de promesse se posa au creux de l'oreille d'Ino. Alors qu'elle allait y répondre, un air de rock, joué en solo à la guitare, résonna dans la pièce. Le téléphone de Kiba qui sonnait.

« Hum ? »

« Inuzuka Kiba ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'EST PAS POUR D'LA MERDE QUE J'FAIS A BOUFFER ! MAINTENANT, FAIS MOI LE PLAISIR DE RENTRER IMMEDIATEMENT !»

« Ho, heu, ouais m'man. »

« Rentre bien mon chéri »

Le fils de Tsume raccrocha en soupirant. Les femmes, et surtout les mères, pouvant être si… étonnantes, étranges…

« Désolé ma chérie, j'dois filer. Ma mère va encore me faire ma fête… Et j'préfèrerais pas trop. J'risquerais d'être privé de fête ce soir et j'pourrais pas surveiller si quelqu'un s'approche de mon Etoile… »

Avec la même tendresse que précédemment, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ino, avant de sauter par la fenêtre, pour gagner un peu de temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Kiba avait disparu de la vue de sa petite amie, le téléphone de celle-ci sonna. Le même solo de guitare que celui qui occupé ses pensées. Elle décrocha, rêveuse :

« Haï ? »

« Tenshi-chan ? »

« Ki-chan ? »

« Tu sais… j'crois que j'aime une Etoile, autant que Shika aime ses nuages… Tu crois que j'pourrais lui donner rendez-vous à quelle heure, pour la faire danser ? »

« La nuit commence vers huit heures… C'est une belle heure ? »

« Elle me manque déjà, mon Etoile… INUZUKA KIBA !JE T'AVAIS DIT RENTRE IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« Je crois que j'vais raccroche avant de t'entendre rentre ton dernier souffle… Je t'aime, Ki-chan »

« Gomeeeen, Ai shit… »

**tutututututu**

Ino raccrocha et jeta un petit coup d'œil à son réveil, 13 :39

L'évidence la frappa. Entendre son Ki-chan jusqu'à 20heures et survivre sans luiiii ?!!

19:59 Demeure du Clan Yamanaka

Non. Oh my God ! Elle n'était pas parfaite ! Un cheveu sur son top. Kiba allait la trouver horrible et la plaquerait pour Sakura ! Horreur. Hop, cheveu enlevé, retour à la perfection. Coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine. 20:00 Ho non, il l'avait oubl…

**Ding Dong**

Ino, positionnée face à la porte, ouvrit immédiatement. Dieu qu'il était beau. Qu'il la trouvait jolie. Une chemisette noire au haut déboutonné laissait voir une partie de son torse délicatement musclé. L'habit de résille sous son top déchiré laissé voir de nombreuses et petites parcelles de sa peau dorée. Son jean un peu trop large laisserait voir le haut de son caleçon si sa chemise n'était pas là. Le sien moulait légèrement ses fines jambes que quelques fines déchirures laissaient apercevoir. Ses cheveux étaient restés les mêmes, une touffe brune en bataille. Ses cheveux restaient inchangés, lisses, détachés, un côté retenue en arrière avec quatre pinces, dont deux croisées. Il ressemblait à un Dieu. C'était un Ange tombé du ciel.

Ils restèrent de longs instants ainsi, chacun admirant la beauté de l'autre.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, s'avouant une nouvelle fois leur amour partagé en un délicieux baiser.

« On devrait y aller, non ? »

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, les deux frissonnants encore, comme à leur premier contact. Ils se sourirent.

La demeure des Hyuuga, où se déroulait la fête, étaient à peine à cinq minutes à pieds. Une chance pour les deux amoureux qui pouvaient donc se permettre quelques distractions en route, comme s'échanger des mots doux.

Ino jouait avec son pendentif de sa main libre, murmurant :

« Si je suis ton Etoile, alors tu seras ma Lune. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, toujours fidèle l'un à l'autre »

Kiba lui promit tout cela et bien plus encore, en posant simplement ses lèvres sur celles de son Etoile, en un bref et chaste baiser.

Arrivés dans le jardin des Hyuuga, tout le monde stoppa ses activités en voyant arrivé le splendide couple. Les garçons s'attardaient sur le corps angélique de la jeune fille. Les filles sur le corps d'Apollon du jeune homme. Et en voyant leurs doigts si fortement entrelacés des sourires bienveillants se dessinaient sur les visages de la fameuse génération dorée de Konoha. C'est deux là, ils étaient temps qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point ils s'aimaient!

Et quand Ino passait devant vous, votre sourire ne pouvait que s'agrandir.

En marchant, son jean était descendu, laissant apercevoir son boxer. Noir, avec une multitude de petits os rouges, verts et blancs et quelques petites niches et, en blanc, ressortant bien « Même pas en rêve, j'ai déjà un maître ! »

Ino s'était bien dit, ce matin, qu'elle devait le prendre, ce boxer.

…….

Awa : Alors ? C'est horrible ?

Kiba : Ouais

Ino : Tout à fait d'accord

Kiba : Comment tu oses

Ino : Publier un truc pareil

Kiba & Ino : une honte !

Awa : et ben, la prochaine fois, Ino finit dans les bras de Sakura, Kiba dans ceux de Lee et c'est la fête !

Kiba & Ino : Meuh nan ! par pitié pour deux pauvres personnages, -et une autetrice sans cervelle- Review ?!


End file.
